That Was Due Today?
by TheLookin'Glass
Summary: When Bobby finished his part of the presentation, he looked towards Rogue, and so did every single eye in the classroom. Even more blood rushed to her face, so she felt as if her entire head would explode as her stomach did some kind of unnatural back flip.


**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: The Movie. Sorry.**

**Also, if you have yet to read **_**The House of the Scorpion**_**, you don't need to worry about spoilers in this fanfic. Well, if there are, the spoilers are worthless and won't ruin the experience of the read. Promise. **

Today was a nice day. In fact, today would be a good day even if the sky wasn't such an electric blue that it hurt to look at it. Because in one hand, Rogue held Bobby's, and the other a rose. From Bobby, her _boyfriend. _And it was red too! Red meant respect, love, romance.

Rogue had to bite her lip to keep from smiling too hard at a joke Bobby sprouted as they strolled through the gardens. Though she was faithful to Bobby, she couldn't help but compare him to David, her previous boyfriend who was in the hospital for a little more than three weeks because of her. They shared a few similar traits; both seemed to respect her, they both gave her just the right amount of distance yet had the uncanny ability to sense when she wanted them to be near. They both laughed at her jokes, even when the quips missed their marks. And both boys always knew how to fill the silence just right so discomfort and awkwardness never lingered for long.

However, Bobby hardly gave a dime about social status or what their peers said or thought, while David was all about his friends' opinions. Also, while David's smile was perfectly even, his face pretty symmetrical (except for the dimples), Bobby's smile pressed the corner of his right lip into his cheek more than the left half. Bobby was forgiving, too. If Rogue was to revisit David, and told him the truth, she was sure they'd break up if they weren't already not a couple. If Rogue sent Bobby into a coma, he'd insist it was an accident and somehow redirect the blame onto himself. Rogue loved how he was so gentle and understanding...

As they took the pathway leading along the perimeter of Xavier's School, talking about everything and nothing, Rogue found herself dreading the end of the Sunday, when Monday's school hours would prevent her from being with Bobby for the full fifteen hours. Oh, well. Better to live for the hour, anyway.

So, like yesterday, she spent the rest of the day with Bobby- thumb wrestling, movie-watching in the screening room, peaceful strolls on school grounds, etc. Then at lights-out, wished each other goodnight.

Bobby made Rogue happy- and better yet, Rogue made Bobby happy.

At lunch the next day in the dining hall, Rogue sat with Bobby and Daisy; a girl who could grow her hair and nails at will. Together, the three teens were preparing for the presentation in period seven.

The assignment was to receive a random Newbery Award winning novel, each student in a group doing an analysis on one character, produce a plot chart, and a flowchart of your character's personality: if the analyzer would be his/her friend. Bobby, Daisy and Rogue had been assigned _The House of the Scorpion. _

Rogue would be analyzing Tam Lin, Bobby Maria and Daisy Rosa. Rogue kind of wishes the enrichment teacher assigned her an easier character, one who appears and disappears within the first half of the story, as she is barely done reading half the stack of pages. But she reassures herself that if push came to shove, she'd just watch the movie. After all, what book with all these awards _not _have a movie? The presentation was dated on Thursday, so she had plenty of time.

It wasn't that she was a slacker; she usually got As and Bs, but there were more necessary classes in Mutant High than her normal school in Mississippi and longer school hours, so she had more things to, more homework, and she found her other class' importance higher than enrichment.

"Do think the climax really occurs when Matt finds the meaning of his existence or near the last chapters of the book?" Daisy asked her partners, doubtfully gazing at the plot chart in her hand. Spinning her fork in the plate of noodles with one hand, their project in the other. Rogue hoped the paper would go to next period without any spaghetti sauce blots.

"It's fine, Daisy." Bobby reassured. "It's not like we can change it now anyway."

Rogue made sure there was no food in her mouth before she spoke. "What do you mean we can't change it? Storm will give us time in class."

Bobby looked confused. "No she won't. Presentation's today."

Lucky Rogue didn't have her milk carton in her mouth. She probably would have choked on it. "No it's not! The chalkboard said the reports are due this Thursday."

Bobby thought for a moment. "You're right, she did, but that's for period five."

"Lucky you've finished your speech, right?" Daisy said to Rogue's shocked expression.

Rogue nodded slowly. She had the introduction of her speech ready, and the first sentence of her conclusion. She should've started with the body paragraphs. Why didn't she start with the body paragraphs? She really loathed letting her friends down. Maybe she could come up with something before the meal period ended-

The bell rang, and Rogue could not believe her luck.

After disposing of her empty plate, she made sure to rearrange her expression into a relaxed one as she headed for her locker in the halls. When she had retrieved her binders for period seven and eight, she promptly jogged to her desk before passing time ended and quickly scribbled down what she knew about Tam Lin. Which wasn't much, and found herself stumped. Why couldn't she remember where he was from?

She flipped through her paperback copy in panic, but she couldn't find the page that mentioned it.

It was too late, though. Because everyone was seated and Storm was passing out sheets. Rogue realized she wouldn't have time to work on her speech during the time others were presenting; the paper before her stated she had to compare two characters from every book displayed up front.

The three students before the class had already started talking, and Rogue feverishly scribbled down her notes. Maybe there were too many groups in this class. Maybe she'd have to present tomorrow. She thought she's have a chance to get something decent written down tonight.

She should have expected her luck to turn on her once again.

So there she stood, her cheeks burning, knees knocking (literally, she didn't realize this wasn't actually a figure of speech) as she said her part in the plot chart. Her voice was unusually high.

When Bobby finished his report on Maria, he looked towards her, and so did every. Single. Eye in the classroom. Even more blood rushed to her face, so she felt as if her entire head would explode; and her stomach did some kind of unnatural backflip, leaving her abdomen with an ache.

She started the intro of her report, then paused, swallowing nervously. She knew how much a grade was worth to Daisy, and her partners worked so hard on this presentation. She would lower their grades and if they all got an F in enrichment, it'd be all her fault. Deep breath. She would wing it then. "Um-"

She knew what would come two seconds before it did. But she was completely _helpless _to stop it. Rogue threw up her lunch (and breakfast) onto Kitty Pryde's desk. And then Kitty threw up too.

At least Rogue's stomach ache was gone.

And it was lucky Rogue was sent to her dorm room for the rest of the day.

**Poor Rogue! There's nothing more embarrassing than vomiting in class! It's, like, a kid's worst nightmare.**

**So. In the first X-Men movie, there is a mutant who joined the Brotherhood called Sabretooth (let's call him Sabretooth2). Victor Creed, Wolverine's bro, is also known as Sabretooth. Sabretooth2 has claws/fingernails, animal-like teeth and long blond hair. Maybe Victor Creed and Sabretooth2 are one in the same, but I hope not. Because Sabretooth2 treated Logan/Jimmy as if he didn't know him, as if they didn't fight those wars together way back when. Sabretooth also acted kinda… not-smart. **

**I don't know, people have different theories. If you share mine, please reassure me. If not, feel free to yell some sense into me in a review/PM. Thanks for reading my AN that had almost nothing to do with the unbolded letters above!**


End file.
